To measure CSF serotonin metabolites and other central nervous system neurotransmitters in patients with Prader-Willi syndrome. The patients have hyperphagia and other behavioral abnormalities due to a specific genetic defect. The study hopes to develop better understanding of disturbances of brain neurotransmitters that might contribute to Prader-Willi.